criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Off the Press
Hot Off the Press is the forty-fifth case in Starlight Shores and the sixth one situated in the Solaris City district. Plot Linda and the player headed to Geoffrey's company after it was discovered he was manipulating the homeless community in order to cause a riot. Upon arrival, the duo found the body of journalist Kiera Malone (encountered during the murder investigation of Rose Yang) with half of her face burned. During the first chapter, the pair interrogated paper boy Lucas Marlow (after his late father's watch was found on the crime scene), Geoffrey's assistant Georgia Krane (her Dictaphone was found in a place Kiera had been hours before her death) and arcade owner Bailey Carnival (the victim wrote a critical article about his arcade). At the end of the chapter, Isaac told the team that Georgia had been spotted in Geoffrey's office and was threatening to jump off the balcony. Linda and the player luckily were able to stop Georgia where it was revealed that Georgia was in love with Kiera and believed she couldn't live without her even though Kiera rejected her advances. Nolan Anderson and Bart Teleeper were also asked about the murder after evidence was found linking them to the victim. Adam then interrupted the player and Linda while they were reviewing the case and told them the station had just been mailed a picture from Kiera, presumably to be sent at the time of her death. It revealed that Kiera was worried for her safety as someone was stalking her, so she took a picture of her stalker one night and sent it to the police if she was killed. This photo revealed that the killer wore a golden accessory. Linda and the player confronted Nolan after it was revealed he had filed a restraining order on the victim as she was investigating the army base and Bailey was furious for getting his arcade closed down after a critical article she released to the public. Bart threatened the victim over the phone as he felt the victim was always disapproving of him and Lucas was angry at Kiera as she told him he would never become a journalist. Bailey was then incriminated as Kiera's killer. When confronted, Bailey laughed and told them that their evidence wasn't good enough. He then confessed when faced with the overwhelming evidence and shouted that she stuck her nose where it didn't belong. When asked what he meant, Bailey responded that he'd said too much and told them to take him to trial. Alexander Donovan was angry at the killer and told him that his sentence would be shortened if he told them the truth about why he murdered her. Bailey refused and so Alexander sentenced him to thirty years in prison without possibility of parole for his actions. After Bailey's trial, Isaac informed the team that cars across the city had been torched and the botanical gardens vandalised with most of the perpetrators who were caught being homeless people. Realising that the homeless community were starting to riot due to Geoffrey's manipulation, Andrew told Linda to go with the player to the botanical gardens and calm the situation down. Upon arrival, Linda and the player found the botanical gardens had been smashed up and eventually discovered the culprit to be homeless community pillar Esteban Valentino and arrested him, who insisted that the riot would not stop. Panicked about the situation, the pair headed back to Geoffrey's office in hopes of finding his location. The duo discovered that Geoffrey had recently bought an abandoned house on the outskirts of the district. Andrew also told the player to accompany Adam in interrogating Bailey to discover the reason behind the murder. Bailey refused to tell them but accidently revealed that he left something back at the scene of the murder. Adam and the player then found the Orient Walkers badge at the crime scene and discovered that it belonged to Bailey. Angered, Adam confronted the leader of the Orient Walkers Dayiu. She confirmed that Bailey was a member but told them that all their evidence was circumstantial and told them to go away. Adam suspected that Kiera had found something out about the Orient Walkers, resulting in her death but had no evidence to prove it. Andrew, who was concerned about the ongoing riot, told Linda and the player to get the building recently purchased by Geoffrey to find him. Summary Victim *'Kiera Malone' (burned to death inside the news headquarters) Murder Weapon *'Branding Iron' Killer *'Bailey Carnival' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccino. *The suspect eats olives. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a golden accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccino. *The suspect eats olives. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccino. *The suspect eats olives. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a golden accessory. *The suspect has a scar. *The suspect has a moustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccino. *The suspect eats olives. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a golden accessory. *The suspect has a moustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccino. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a golden accessory. *The suspect has a moustache. *The suspect has a scar. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cappuccino. *The killer eats olives. *The killer wears a golden accessory. *The killer has a moustache. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate News Headquarters. (Clues: Victim's Body, Microphone, Watch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Examine Microphone. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyse Unknown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cappuccino) *Examine Watch. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Lucas Marlow) *Speak to Lucas about the murder. *Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Clues: Broken Device, Newspaper) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Dictaphone) *Analyse Dictaphone. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Georgia Krane) *Speak to Georgia about the murder in her workplace. *Examine Newspaper. (New Suspect: Bailey Carnival) *Confront Bailey about the victim's critical article about his arcade. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Georgia from jumping. (Profile: The suspect drinks cappuccino and eats olives) *Investigate Office. (Clues: Camera Tag, Faded Sheet) *Examine Tag. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Bart Teleeper) *Speak to Bart about Kiera's murder. (Profile: The suspect eats olives) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Schedule Sheet; New Suspect: Nolan Anderson) *Ask Nolan about his meetings with Geoffrey. (Profile: The suspect drinks cappuccino) *Investigate Plants. (Result: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Envelope Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Lucas about his angry letter to the victim. (Profile: The suspect drinks cappuccino and eats olives) *Examine Faded Photograph. (Result: Incriminating Photo) *Analyse Incriminating Photo. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden accessory) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Balcony. (Result: Broken Object, Drinks Bucket, Phone) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Pulitzer Prize Award) *Examine Pulitzer Prize Award. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells. (06:00:00; Result: Bailey's Skin Cells) *Confront Bailey about breaking the victim's award. (Profile: The suspect eats olives and drinks cappuccino) *Examine Drinks Bucket. (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyse Restraining Order. (08:00:00) *Confront Nolan about putting a restraining order on the victim. *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Unlocked Phone. (05:00:00; Result: Text Messages) *Ask Bart about his threatening texts. (Profile: The suspect drinks cappuccino) *Investigate Escalators. (Result: Trash Can, Newspaper Rack) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Branding Iron) *Examine Branding Iron. (Result: White Substance) *Analyse White Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Funeral Wreath) *Examine Funeral Wreath. (Result: Hairs) *Analyse Hairs. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to They're Rising Up (6/8)! (no stars) They're Rising Up (6/8) *Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Clue: Broken Machine) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyse CCTV Camera. (06:00:00) *Arrest Esteban for vandalism. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Office. (Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyse Unlocked Laptop. (10:00:00) *Ask Bailey about the murder. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate News Headquarters. (Clue: Badge) *Examine Badge. (Result: Orient Walker's Badge) *Confront Dayiu about Bailey. (Reward: Angry Face) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Solaris City